poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Make a Wish
Here is the Scene, where argus scans The Projections of Villains, Thieves, Heroes and The Mixels, then Diancie, Ash, Emerl, Tai, Agumon, Davis, Veemon, Takato, Guilmon, Takuya and Teslo wish a star in Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction. (Meanwhile Millis Flies with Doublade, Returning to the Argus' Flying Airship and goes inside and closes the door, we cut to the scene, where Argus, Major Nixel, The Nixels, Zack Varmitech and Bird-Brain is watching Diancie and the Carbink also Leonard) Argus Steel: (eating some chocolate) If Diancie gets back underground, we'll never be able to find her again. (he use his hand to move the page to see Marilyn Flame, Ninja Riot, Major Nixel And the other villains) Marilyn, Riot, Major Nixel and the others villains... they're serious as well. I must be careful... Huh? Who are they? Verminious Snaptrap, The Dazzlings, and also other villains or even thieves, or even the heroes, Or The Mixels, There's nothing to worry about with them! (Drinks Coffee) Etemon: Oh great, it's those pesky DigiDestined again. Zach Varmitech: (Groans) Not those Wild Rats again. Bird-Brain: You want me to find these heroes?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?! Anyway, I'm going to Find Thoses Good Guys, including The Mixels! Major Nixel: Calm down. Bird-Brain: How could I be calm at a time like this?! Etemon: Bird-Brain, Don't sweat it. Bird-Brain: Sweating with what, You don't like getting calm! Joey: '''Well, I just don't remember how to find the mixels. '''Marky: '''Maybe those Heroes. '''Dee Dee: '''Even Marilyn and Riot is doing our job for the villains. '''Bat: Where? Bird-Brain: (Groans) I'll get to that later. Joey: Okay then. Major Nixel: Now listen you idiots! I want you to capture Diancie. So We can capture her, then the mixels and use her powers to make diamonds. Nixel #1: Nix. Nixel #2: Nix. Nix. Major Nixel: (Kicks the Nixel) You Miserable Nixels! I know you want diamonds! Nixel #3: 'Nix! '''Major Nixel: '(Growls) Just stop with the nonsense, You're being a blabbermouth! '''Etemon: Listen Major, Do you want these Diamonds or not? Major Nixel: Of course I want these Diamonds, Their very rich and Rare! (Millis Opens and closes the door) Donita Donata: Millis Steel and the rest of the villains are back. Adagio Dazzle: (Groans) Thanks for the welcome home thing, Donata! Pink Psycho Ranger: Whatever. Leather Teddy: Don't mention it, Donita. Millis Steel: Diancie's fine, Dad. Owl: Who? Bird-Brain: Very good. Major Nixel: Well done. Red Psycho Ranger: '''Nice. '''Gaston Gourmand: Excellent job. Argus Steel: Excellent work, Millis. How about a chocolate? (He Picks up a box of chocolate) Zack Varmitech: (Cackles) that's was so very, evilly, heh Argus? Nixel #1: Nix! (He tries to eat a box of chocolate, but Major Nixel smack him in the head) Major Nixel: This is no time for Chocolate, idiotic Nixel! Verminious Snaptrap: Oh I'll Show you Idiotic Nixel! (Verminious Snaptrap Grabs Major Nixel's Neck and Starts choking) Major Nixel: (Choking) Please, No more, I was only Kidding! Donita Donata: Easy, Guys. Red Psycho Ranger: '''Calm down Guys, The Nixel wanted a chocolate. '''Gaston Gourmand: He's right. Now let me make some food for dessert. Adagio Dazzle: (Sighs) Well, okay then. Master Zik: It would seem our peaceful days of capturing Diancie will have to wait. Zavok: Yes Master Zik, our plan trying to capture Diancie is interfere because of Sonic and his friends. Zomom: Hey. I like to have some chocolate for desert. Please. Master Zik Please, have some Chocolate. Millis Steel: Dad, I think you're eating too many sweets. Zippy: Why? Ollie: What does she mean he's eating too many sweets. Aria Blaze: I think it means that he started to like chocolate. Argus Steel: They came out with a new chocolate mint. Blue Psycho Ranger: '''Really? '''Argus Steel: That's right. Gazimon #1: Where did you get them? Argus Steel: I had it specially delivered all the way from the Hoenn region. Don't forget, the cocoa that chocolate is made out of is good for you. It's got all sorts of... Zomom: Cocoa? Larry: '''Give me a break, what was that chocolate all about? '''Zack Varmitech: Oh, it was kinda evil since you were here. Bird-Brain: Save me some Chocolate. Pink Psycho Ranger: '''Save it for later, right? '''Zeena: I would be in heaven If I have the diamonds, that Pokémon can create them. Millis Steel: Can't you see I'm just worried about your health, Dad?! C'mon. Zach Varmitech: You're daughter might be right. Argus Steel: I know you are... (eating some chocolate) Mmmm! Francisco: You can hear that coming! (He Picks up Chocolate from a Box of Chocolate and Eats it) Mmmm! Delicious! Millis Steel: (Scowls) Dad. Bird-Brain: (facepalm) Oh Millis, I am so disappointed... not just because my henchmen are idiots. Millis Steel: (Scowls) Bird-Brain. Bird-Brain: Sorry, It was kinda a mistake. Zavok: Whatever. Sonata Dusk: '''Confused and Chocolate, That's Pretty Funny! '''Adagio Dazzle: No, it isn't! Gaston Gourmand: Just ignore him. Zor: Sigh. Gaston's right, will just ignore him, then he'll stop eating chocolate and go back to evil plans. Zazz: '''Alright then. (Sighs) '''Zomom: Save me some chocolate for dessert later. (The Next Morning, Ash, Emerl, Team Robot's Allies, The Mixels, The Company And Diancie are riding on the bus) Ash Ketchum: Diancie? Elsa: Princess? Zoe Orimoto: '''Are you okay? '''Ash Ketchum: Are you sure if we go this way we'll find Xerneas? Pikachu: Pika? Diancie: I would never ever tell a lie, I was taught that not always telling the truth is wrong. Bonnie: So how do you know this's the right way to go? Seismo: Tell us which direction where to go? Shuff: Even where we find the legendary Pokemon. Diancie: Because the Fairy Aura that surrounds Xerneas leaves a trail, And I am able to sense that trail. Anna: '''Oh, now I get it. (We View the bus to see several Flabebes and Floettes floating around, Diancie sees them, and looked surprised but she feels low self) '''Diancie: I'm sure Xerneas will be there, I know it! Emerl: We'll find Xerneas, I promise Diancie. Sonic: We'll find Xerneas no matter what. Krader: We promise. Rigby: How long is this ride gonna take?! Mordecai: It will takes us about twenty minutes. Rigby: (Groans) Armadillomon: Dang. Cody Hida: '''I Knew it. '''Slumbo: '''You gotta be Kidding me. '''T.K. Takaishi: '''Yep, 20 minutes will take us a long time. '''Matt Ishida: '''Don't Sweat it, taking 20 minutes is going to be a long drive. (Matt Plays Harmonica, He Makes Balk really annoying) '''Balk: Argh, That Harmonica drives me crazy! Kraw: Chill Balk, let Matt play Harmonica. Balk: Fine. Flain: '''Boy, This Takes a while. '''Krader: Yeah, Me too. Guilmon: Let's Just take a rest while we get there. Takato Matsuki: Yeah Guilmon, Let's Nap a while. (Takato & Guilmon takes a nap) Pikachu: Pika pika Pikachu. (Ash pets Pikachu, and starts cheer) Emerl: Oh okay then. Luke: '''Yeah, let's just find Xerneas then. '''Twilight Sparkle: Alright then. Rainbow Dash: Okay, I'm gonna take a nap. Emerl: Let's just kick back and relax. Gabumon: '''You got that right, Let's take a rest a moment. '''Mesmo: '''Okay then. (That Night while our heroes go to sleep, Pikachu went sleepy using his tail to hit ash a little bit, Diancie Attempts To Create a New Heart Diamond again, Ash, Emerl, Twilight Sparkle, Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, Rika Nonaka, Takuya Kanbara, Flurr and Teslo wakes up and find Diancie before failing creating a new heart diamond, Much to her despair) '''Emerl: What's going on? Teslo: '''Did I Heard something? '''Twilight Sparkle: (Groan) Tai Kamiya: (Yawning) What's going on? Agumon: That glowing pink light woke me up. Didn't you know what time is it? Davis Motomiya: Who turn on that bright light? Veemon: Five more minutes. Guilmon: '''Morning already? '''Takato Matsuki: '''That Pink magical glowing light wake us up, Do you know what time it is, It's getting late. '''Rika Nonaka: Oh please. (She goes back to sleep) Turn off that bright light. Takuya Kabara: Was that a light? Teslo: Where is that light coming from? Emerl: It's Diancie. Flurr: Come on, Let's go see what Diancie's doing. Veemon: Okay Flurr. Flurr: Well you coming or what Rika? Rika Nonaka: Okay. Fine. (They walk to see Diancie) Diancie: I just can't do it... Teslo: What's the matter Diancie? Rika Nonaka: What are you doing? Takuya Kanbara: How come your not sleeping? Flurr: Why you're still awake? Diancie: I can't create a heart diamond. Emerl: Oh. Takato Matsuki: So that's why. Guilmon: '''It's Very hard to create A Heart Diamond. '''Twilight Sparkle: Too bad princess. Teslo: It's okay, See this Shooting Star there. Takuya Kanbara: Look up there. (Diancie looks up and sees shooting star, as she gasps) Twilight Sparkle: A shooting star. Ash Ketchum: They say if you make a wish on a shooting star before it disappears, it'll come true. Teslo: A Falling star had found us, and you can make a wish. Diancie: My wish will come true? Ash Ketchum: Yeah. Agumon: That's right. Emerl: A miracle comet will wish that you'll believe. Teslo: When A Lightning star comes true, it will work. Tai Kamiya: '''Go on. '''Agumon: '''Just do it, and make a wish. '''Flurr: And you will be a miracle As a Heart Diamond. Veemon: And I know what you can do. Diancie: ''' Okay. I think I'll try. '''Ash Ketchum: I'll do it, too. Emerl: Me too. Teslo: Same Me. (Another shooting star flies over the sky) Teslo: There it is! Emerl: Now! Davis Motomiya: Go for it! Ash Ketchum: (Gasps) Okay! My wish is that Diancie will be able to make the greatest diamonds ever. Beautiful and totally awesome. Teslo: I Wish Diancie will Create A New Heart Diamond that doesn't break or Dissolve. Emerl: And I wish that Diancie can finally have it's power and create diamonds. Tai Kamiya: '''You made a wish. '''Agumon: '''And that it will come true! '''Teslo: I hope so. Flurr: These wishes will come true. Davis Motomiya: Yeah. Veemon: Same here. Takato Matsuki: Yeah. Me too. Guilmon: I really hope so. Takuya Kanbara: Soon. Rika Nonaka: Diancie. We'll find Xerneas promise. (Diancie, Ash, Teslo, Flurr, Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, Takuya Kanbara and Emerl Prayed, Suddenly Diancie's hand began to glow, Serena, Shining Armor, Kari Kamiya, Meta Knight, Yolei Inoue, Koji Minamoto, Anna and Elsa sees Ash, Emerl, Teslo, Flurr, Tai, Agumon, Davis, Veemon, Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, Takuya and Diancie Praying for a wishing star) Meta Knight: (Talking in his thoughts) Ash, Diancie, Emerl, Tai, Agumon, Davis, Veemon, Takato, Guilmon, Takuya, Flurr, Teslo. I have seen you have making you're wishing came true to make Diancie's power work, I'm sure will find Xerneas tomorrow morning. Yolei Inoue: Diancie, I'm sure will find Xerneas. So that way you can get your powers. Koji Minamoto: Let's hope they're wish came true. Anna: '''Teslo, You'll wish that Diancie will create a New Heart Diamond That Doesn't break and soon it will come true. '''Elsa: Flurr, The Wish will be there soon. Kari Kamiya: I really hope so. I hope they're wish will come true. Kiva: '(opens her eyes noticing the glow from Diancie's hand and thoughts to herself) ''Gee, I hope their wishes come true. (goes back to sleep) '''Shining Armor: Yeah, I hope so too. (Renamon jumps off the tree and walks up to Emerl, Ash, Diancie and the others) Renamon: Let's go back to sleep. Rika Nonaka: Okay. Teslo: Renamon, That's so nice to take some rest. Renamon: Thanks. Twilight Sparkle: Good, I'm getting tired. Tai Kamiya: Sure. First thing tomorrow we'll find Xerneas. Agumon: Don't worry, I think we had better go to bed we'll need our rest to find Xerneas. Don't wanna fall asleep on the job do ya? Diancie: (In Kari Kamiya's voice) Okay. (They go back to sleep) Tai Kamiya: You scared Diancie? Diancie: (In Kari Kamiya's voice) Not really. Tai Kamiya: That a Pokémon. We'll find Xerneas. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes